


Enough

by SaintAlecto



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintAlecto/pseuds/SaintAlecto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief phone conversation between Naruto and Sasuke that takes place just at the start of the Shippuden time-skip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

“So you’re not going to come back?”  
  
Sasuke is silent on the other end of the line. He can hear Naruto shift the phone, restlessly.  
  
“Because I get it.” Naruto says, “I really do get it but...”  
  
Sasuke sits back and stares at the ceiling. Here we go. He’s not sure he’s ready for another one of these calls.   
  
“Are you still there?”  
  
“Yes.” Sasuke says finally.  
  
“Sasuke,” Naruto trails off, as if whining would do the trick where words could not.   
  
Sasuke can hear Naruto knocking things over, probably in an effort to get to his bed. He lands with an ‘oof’ and there is rustling.   
  
“Are you drunk right now?”  
  
“Me? No.”   
  
Sasuke knows he’s lying. “Naruto. What is it.”  
  
“Come back.”  
  
 _I can’t_ , Sasuke wants to say. “I won’t.”  
  
“Fuck him,” Naruto says, “We’ll do it together. You don’t have to do this alone. You shouldn’t-”  
  
“Why can’t you just stay out of it?”  
  
Naruto is silent for a minute. Sasuke imagines that Naruto’s brow is furrowed, his face dark with frustration.   
  
“Because.”  
  
“Because what?” Sasuke shifts the phone to hold between his other ear and shoulder.  
  
“Because I need you.”  
  
Need. Sasuke closes his eyes at that.  
  
“No, you don’t.”  
  
“I want you...”  
  
Naruto moves again and there is a muffled rustling and then silence. Sasuke hopes the call has dropped.  
  
“Where are you?” He hears Naruto ask, the phone must be close again.   
  
“Nowhere.” Sasuke sighs looking around at his spartan room- a bed, a desk and chair, a large picture window with a bleak view. It’s raining outside. “I’m not anywhere.”  
  
“Come on,” Naruto begs. Sasuke notes the desperation in his voice. He gathers himself.  
  
“Don’t call me anymore, Naruto.”  
  
“Sasuke, you idiot, please...”  
  
“Hang up.”  
  
“He’s not the only person who loved you. Your parents- He didn’t take everyone away.”  
  
Sasuke tenses, willing himself to take deep steady breaths.  
  
“You still have us. You still have me.”  
  
“Hang up now.”  
  
He can hear Naruto shift again, the moron is probably crying now and Sasuke wants to hurl the phone across the room.   
  
“Why is that not enough?”  
  
Sasuke’s stomach drops and he pulls the phone away from his ear, hanging up before tossing it onto the bed. After a minute, the phone rings, predictably, and Sasuke wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before turning his back on the phone. It goes silent, for a minute but then starts up again; he grabs it up, momentarily flustered as he struggles to remove the battery. The back and case and battery clamor to the floor and he steps away from the scattered pieces.  
  
 _That’s enough, Naruto._


End file.
